disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (TV Series)
The Jungle Book (a.k.a Disney's The Jungle Book or The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Adventures) is a 2020 animated comedy TV Series created and directed by Howy Parkins. It's based on the 1967 animated film with the same name and it's sequel that at the same time is based on the stories and adventures of Mowgli from the Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. is the third television series based on the Jungle Book, the others are TaleSpin and Jungle Cubs. Plot: Each episode of the series takes up the events of the 1st film, when Mowgli was still in the wolf pack of Akela before the arrival of Shere Khan the fierce tiger and the fun adventures he had with his friends Baloo and Bagheera, how meets Shanti and lived in the man village. Cast Characters * Mowgli (Max Charles): It was a man cub that was found by Bagheera and was raised by Akela's wolf pack when he was only a baby. Then he had to leave the herd for the arrival of Shere Khan with the intention of killing him. * Bagheera (Bob Joles) as : A wise and quiet panther (black leopard) that in turn found and took Mowgli when he was very small. He is the most serious of the council of wolves (even though he is a panther) and best friend of Mowgli. * Baloo (Joel McCreary) : A fun-loving bear and also one of Mowgli's best friends, who at the same time nicknamed him "Papa Bear". He likes the ants and honey he finds on his way and is very lazy and clumsy. * Shere Khan (Chiwetel Ejiofor): A dangerous and ferocious bengal tiger that seeks to eat Mowgli in revenge. He strongly hates humans because of his guns. He has a jackal who is his henchman and spy called Tabaqui and is the main antagonist of the series. * Kaa '(Jim Cummings): a huge python that wants to eat Mowgli, but I can never do it. From the 1st to the 2nd season this becomes an ally of Mowgli and his antagonistic role is given to Tabaqui. * 'Tabaqui (Vargus Mason)' ': A clumsy and cowardly jackal who is the henchman of the tiger, Shere Khan. He has the mission of eating Mowgli by orders of Shere Khan but fails all the time. He likes to eat the remains of bone and steal the flesh of other animals. * King Louie (Jim Cummings): an orangutan that lives in the ruins and is the king of the monkeys and head of the Bandar Log. He wants to know the secret of fire to become a human like Mowgli. It is also not the best friends of Mowgli and Baloo * Colonel Hathi (Corey Burton): An elephant that is the leader of his pack and treats them like a military squad, so it is said that he is the patrolman of the jungle. * Akela (Jame Earl Jones): The leader of the wolves and is the wisest of the pack. Category:The Jungle Book Category:TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Disney XD Series Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel Series Category:TV Shows based on movies